


Supergirl Is My Sister

by SamClark1988



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamClark1988/pseuds/SamClark1988
Summary: Alex and Maggie start working on cases together and get close.One night while they are watching a movie, Supergirl accidentally interrupts them. Maggie is upset and leaves because she has no clue that Supergirl is Kara, and she thinks that Alex and Supergirl are in a relationship. Alex finds her and tries to explain, but realizes that she can't tell Maggie the full story without Supergirl actually being there, so she calls her. Supergirl shows up and takes Maggie and Alex to Kara's apartment to explain.The story is a better summary than I could ever write...





	Supergirl Is My Sister

The second time that they met, Maggie had pegged Alex as a DEO agent. After that, they started helping each other out when it came to their mutual cases involving aliens. Alex, Maggie, J’onn and Winn were hanging out at the bar after work when an alien with an eye patch walked in and started shooting at the other aliens with his laser eye. As they dove for cover, Alex opened the face of her watch and pushed a button. Unbeknownst to her that even in the chaos, Maggie had seen what she had done. Supergirl flew in less than a minute later, apprehended the alien and then took him to the DEO. It was then that Maggie spoke up. “Wow, you have a watch that can call Supergirl? That’s cool!” Winn didn’t help the situation much with his reply, “Yeah, I made it for her.” Alex shot him a glare, however, that made him immediately shut up. “Uh, it’s really not a big deal. I work with her sometimes, so.” Alex replied. 

After they had all parted ways at the bar, Alex hopped on her motorcycle and headed for Kara’s apartment. As soon as she had shut the door behind her, the words came tumbling out of her mouth, “Maggie saw the watch.” “What did she say?” Kara asked. “She said that it was cool that I could call Supergirl whenever I wanted, but Winn didn’t help much either.” Alex said. “Yeah, he does have the tendency to stick his foot in his mouth sometimes.” Kara replied. “What am I supposed to do? We started working on some cases together and being around her more makes me realize that I think I have a crush on her, and I don’t want to lie to her, but it’s not my secret to tell, and I…” She didn’t even realize that she was babbling until Kara wrapped her into a tight hug and started shushing her. “It’ll be ok. Just go where it takes you and we’ll deal with the super secret when we get there ok?” Kara said. Alex nodded before replying, “Maybe it will be ok.”

Over the next few weeks, the DEO and the NCPD had worked together on multiple cases. Maggie knew that she was falling for Alex, but time after time, she would see Supergirl at the various crime scenes. Maggie watched closely as they interacted. The care that they had for each other was clearly evident, especially during one difficult fight when the alien had knocked Supergirl to the ground and then grabbed Alex. Maggie had watched as Supergirl picked herself up from the ground and charged at the alien at lightning fast speed. One second, she was on the ground and the next, the alien was knocked out cold and she was hugging Alex for dear life. It was then that Maggie wondered if she would ever be able to be enough for Alex. 

One night after the alien perp had been taken away in a DEO van, Maggie asked Alex if she wanted to go get a late dinner with her. Alex agreed and recommended a place that was just around the corner. They were so engrossed in conversation that they didn’t realize how much time had passed until the waitress told them that the restaurant was about to close. They paid their bill and then went their separate ways. After their third “date” Alex invited Maggie back to her apartment to “watch a movie”. They were sitting on the couch, two bottles of beer on the table in front of them and a bowl of popcorn between them, when they both reached into the bowl at the same time. Alex turned to apologize, “I’m…” but the rest of the apology got stuck in her throat as she looked into Maggie’s brown eyes. They both slowly leaned towards each other. Alex could feel her heart racing. Even fighting aliens had never ever felt like this. Their lips were only an inch apart when the window to Alex’s apartment busted open. 

“ALEX, WHAT’S WRONG?!?! I heard your heart rate skyrocket!!! Are you ok?!?!” Supergirl almost yelled at the top of her lungs. “Kara, what the hell?!” Alex yelled as she spun her head around so quickly that she almost got whiplash. Neither of the two women noticed Maggie running out of the apartment in tears and Maggie, in her upset daze, never noticed that Alex had called Supergirl by her real name. Alex whipped back around to apologize to Maggie for the intrusion but quickly noticed that she was not on sitting on the couch where she had been, so she turned back around to her sister. “Thanks a lot, Kara! Maggie and I were finally about to kiss when you came in here with guns blazing!!!” “Alex, I am really sorry. I just heard your heartbeat go from 0 to 100 in a mere second and with our job, I automatically feared the worst. I was afraid that you were seriously injured. What can I do to make it up to you?” “There’s really nothing you can do now. I need to go try to find Maggie and talk to her IN PRIVATE. I’ll either call you later tonight or if I need your help.” “Alex, I really am sorry.” “I know Kara.” Alex said as she was nodding her head. “How about when we get back to work, we try to teach you the difference between my heartbeat spiking in a good way and a bad way, huh?” Alex finished. “Ok. Night sis.” Kara said as she flew out the open window.

Alex closed the window, grabbed a jacket and then went to look for Maggie. At first, she tried the bar, and then the precinct, but to no avail. She had no clue where Maggie lived, or she knew she would have tried that too. After an hour of walking around, she went back to the bar to have a drink. As soon as she walked in, she saw Maggie sitting at a table in the far corner. She asked the bartender to have her drink brought to the table and then walked over to take a seat across from the other woman. As Maggie looked up, Alex could see tear tracks, and immediately knew that the other woman had been crying. “Maggie, I’m so sorry for earlier. Supergirl heard my heartbeat spike and just thought that I was in trouble. Why did you run off?” Maggie wiped her eyes before she replied, “Because, compared to Supergirl, I will never be enough for you. You are a badass DEO agent and she is a superhero. I’m just some cop from backwater Nebraska. I tried to tell myself that you would never want me because you had Supergirl. I tried to fight the feelings I had for you, but with each time we worked together, I found myself falling harder and faster for you, so I asked you out. I was surprised when you said yes. I told myself that I was just setting myself up for rejection, but I was already too far gone to care.” Alex had just been sitting there listening intently when she finally realized what Maggie was inferring and her eyes went wide before she inadvertently busted out laughing. 

At that moment, Maggie practically jumped out of her seat and was about to start running for the door when Alex grabbed her arm and said, “Maggie, wait!” Maggie roughly jerked her arm back out of Alex’s reach, spat out the words “Fuck you!!!” before running for the door. Alex quickly threw down some cash on the table to pay for her drink and sprinted out the door after Maggie. She quickly caught up to her, but Maggie just picked her speed and ran faster. Alex kept up with her until Maggie finally stopped and sat down at one of the benches in the park. “Why won’t you just leave me alone and go back to your superhero?!?!” Maggie practically yelled. “Maggie, I’m sorry I laughed in the bar, but you took everything completely the wrong way. I promise if you let me explain, then you will be laughing too.” Alex replied. “Oh yeah, I’ll definitely be laughing over the fact that the woman I have a crush on doesn’t want me because she’s in a relationship with Supergirl.” Maggie said. “Maggie, I’m not in a relationship with Supergirl.” Alex said before Maggie interrupted. 

“Coulda fooled me. The way y’all hug each other, how she listens to your heartbeat, and you even have a watch that calls her on command 24/7.” At the mention of the watch, an idea formed in Alex’s mind. 'This is either going to make it or break it, but I don’t have any other choice.' Alex thought to herself. She opened up the watch and pushed the button. It only took 30 seconds before Supergirl landed on the grass in front of them. Once she had looked around and saw no danger, she turned back to her sister. “Alex, what’s going on? Why did you use the watch to call me?” “Remember the conversation we had a few weeks ago? It’s super secret time.” Alex replied. Maggie had already gotten up and started to walk away from them. She had only gotten about 30 feet away when she felt herself being picked up from the ground. “Put me down!!!” She yelled as she kicked and punched, trying to get the superhero to let her go. Kara just ignored her as she flew back over, picked Alex up and took off to her apartment. 

Once she had made it through the open window, she sat both women down. Maggie immediately tried to head for the door, but in the blink of an eye, Kara was in front of the door. “Maggie, please calm down and let her explain.” Maggie threw up her hands in exasperation. “Fine, it looks as though I have no other choice any way!!!” Then she turned to Alex. “Please, feel free to explain why you’d ever want me over her!!!” “Because I’m not into incest. Supergirl is my sister.” Alex said to Maggie before turning to nod at Kara. One second, Supergirl was standing in front of them, and the next second, Kara was there in her human clothes and glasses. Maggie had never before in her life been speechless, but at that moment, all of the words that were flying around in her brain would not come out of her mouth. Kara again sped to her bedroom and back again wearing the super suit, and then did it again to change back into her normal clothes. 

Finally, it was like Maggie found her voice again. “So, you’re telling me that at all those crime scenes, you were just hugging your sister, and you’re the only one that has a watch because she is your sister, and it’s really your sister listening to your heartbeat because if you ever get into danger, she’d come and save you?!” Maggie then dropped to the floor and started laughing uncontrollably. Kara and Alex eyed each other warily. Maggie continued laughing until she couldn’t breathe anymore. Under some semblance of control, she tried speaking again. “And… I… thought… that… y’all… were… in a… relation…ship… together…” and then busted out laughing again. 

Once the laughter had died down again, Alex spoke up. “See, I told you that you would be laughing too when you found out.” Maggie didn’t reply, she just grabbed the front of Alex’s shirt and gave her the biggest kiss ever. Once they had pulled back, Maggie replied. “Alex, I am so sorry that I took it the wrong way.” Alex immediately replied. “Hey, you had no way of knowing. Plus, jealous Maggie is kind of hot.” “Ok you two, get out of here before I use the fire extinguisher on you both.” Kara said as she stood there in her superhero pose which almost made Maggie start laughing again. “How did I never see it?!” At that moment, Alex hit her sister’s arm before she said “Owww, Kara!” Kara just smiled and replied. “You’d think after doing that for 12 years that you’d learn not to.” Alex then turned back to Maggie to finish what she was saying. “Hmmm, I might have to call your supervisor and get him to give you a new title because it Looks like the title of detective doesn’t quite fit you.” “Ha ha ha.” Maggie said curtly. Once Alex had helped Maggie off of the floor, she turned to Kara and gave her a hug. When Kara looked behind Alex’s head at Maggie, Alex turned around and grabbed Maggie, pulling her into their hug.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't happy about the ending, but I was unsure of what else to add, so I just left it like that. If you enjoyed it, please leave me a kudos.


End file.
